


Coins

by httpeachpunch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Quick Read, Short Chapters, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Teenage Drama, Tyrus - Freeform, coins, like... super short chapters, teenage boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpeachpunch/pseuds/httpeachpunch
Summary: the four times T.J. and Cyrus needed coins and the one time they didn't





	Coins

TJ recognized her from Cyrus’s Bar Mitzvah. Madame Le Doux, the fortune teller who correctly guessed Buffy would move and that TJ had a learning disability, was sat in her tent at the towns fair. TJ wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so interested in his future but he felt the urge to go up to her. He walked to her tent wearily, second-guessing his every move. He didn’t have time to turn back, however, because the prophet was beckoning him into the tent. 

“Mr. Kippen! How are you? Did you ever figure out what I told you last time? How’s Cyrus?” She spoke quick leaving no time for TJ to answer in between her words. When he was sure she was finished he answered all her questions.

“I’m alright… and umm… yeah, I did figure that out. Cyrus is good!” Even just saying Cyrus’s name made the boy light up. This reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Madame Le Doux and she smiled at him. “I was hoping you maybe… knew something else?” He looked up at the pricing guide above the woman's head. “Will you take coins?” He pulled out 20 quarters and gave them to Madam Le Doux. She recounted the coins, placed them in her jar, and gestured for TJ to sit. He did so anxiously. He knew that anything she said was true. He trusted her.

She closed her eyes, her hands pressed flat against the table, she’s was listening. What for, TJ wasn’t sure, but she was listening. Her eyes opened suddenly and she smiled.

“There is a man currently in your life. His importance to you is obvious. Your relationship with this man will change very soon.” She explained. TJ got rushed into a wave of thought. Was it his dad? His grandpa? His coach? TJ didn’t know and he knew better than to ask Madam Le Doux any question. He smiled and thanked her for her information before getting up and leaving. 

Madam Le Doux called out before he got too far, “Say hello to Cyrus for me, dear!” TJ nodded and Madam Le Doux smiled back knowingly.


End file.
